With the development of industry, synthetic fiber products, synthetic resin products, and chemical products are widely used.
These artificial products are hard to be decomposed and thus cause environmental pollution.
For example, due to an increase in the use of synthetic detergents during laundry and due to an increase in domestic and industrial wastewater, many peoples are weakened and lose their resistance due to strange and rare diseases.
This environmental pollution is a serious problem that occurs in real life. In fact, internal organs of human body as well as skin are damaged by chemical substances emitted from the clothes that the people wear.
Therefore, it is necessary to make efforts to provide comfortable environment by preventing propagation of pollutants and bacteria such as viruses that cause skin diseases and respiratory ailments.
To meet the above-mentioned necessity, nano-silver ionized water may be used. The nano-silver ionized water, produced by decomposing 99.99% silver into nanoparticles and dissolving the nanoparticles in water, has attracted much attention as an alternative medicine that can cure incurable diseases.
The above-mentioned silver ionized water has the following advantages:
(1) Strong and Excellent Antibacterial Activity
The silver ionized water has excellent antibacterial/sterilizing activity (99.9%) and thus can kill bacteria when they are in contact with silver nanoparticles for more than 5 minutes.
(2) Nontoxic and Harmless to Human Body
Most antibacterial products available in the market are chemical antibacterial agents such as organic metal materials, aniline compounds, quaternary ammonium compounds, phenol compounds, aliphatic esters, and guanidine compounds. Such chemical substances are harmful to the human body and cause bacteria resistance.
Since the silver ionized water is a natural antibacterial/sterilizing agent using microscopic particles of pure silver, it is harmless to the human body.
Therefore, the silver ionized water can be used as an antibacterial/sterilizing agent that can be safely used by infants, children, and old persons whose immunity is very low. In fact, since the amount of silver contained in the silver ionized water is smaller than that contained in Eundan (silver containing refrigerant) that adults use to promote health and remove bad breath, it is harmless to the human body.
(3) Strong Antibacterial/Sterilizing Mechanism
The silver ionized water containing silver nanoparticles having a diameter of 3 to 5 nm directly acts on harmful bacteria to dissolve the cell walls and disturb the electron transport system of harmful bacteria, thus killing the harmful bacteria. Therefore, the silver ionized water has strong and excellent antibacterial/sterilizing activity (99.9%).
According to the main antibacterial mechanism, the silver ionized water dissolves the cell walls of harmful bacteria and reacts with enzyme in the cells to interfere with metabolic function of nutrients, prevent respiratory function of harmful bacteria, prevent generation of APT in the cells, obstruct the growth of harmful bacteria, and destroy the reproductive function of harmful bacteria, thus killing the harmful bacteria.
Moreover, since the antibacterial activity is continuously produced from the nanoparticles of the silver ionized water and controls the harmful bacteria, the persistency of antibacterial/sterilizing activity is excellent. Therefore, the silver ionized water has no resistance to bacteria and has strong and excellent antibacterial/sterilizing activity (99.9%).
(4) Extensive Antibacterial/Sterilizing Spectrum Effect
It is reported that although general antibacterial agents act on specific harmful bacteria, the silver ionized water controls about 650 kinds of harmful bacteria such as staphylococcus aureus that causes suppurative diseases and sweaty odors, proteus vulgaris that causes erosion in infants and children, Escherichia coli that causes foodborne intoxication, Pseudomonas aeroginosa that causes inflammation in bronchi, mucous membranes, eyes, and noses, pneumococcus that causes pneumonia, Legionella pneumophila, and O-157, and viruses and molds.
(5) Persistency and Durability
The silver ionized water has no volatility and elution but has strong adhesion of nanoparticles having a diameter of 3 to 5 nm, and thus the silver ionized water is stable at high temperatures and has persistency and durability, which was proved by a natural fiber test performed in Japan.
Since the nanoparticles of the silver ionized water are pure silver, its antibacterial/sterilizing activity is permanent.
(6) Stability at High Temperatures
Since the silver ionized water contains nanoparticles of pure silver differently from the general chemical antibacterial agents, it is stable even at high temperatures and its antibacterial/sterilizing activity constantly continues.
As such, the silver ionized water provides various advantageous effects. Next, gold ionized water will be described.
Nano-gold ionized water contains gold nanoparticles ( 1/80,000 of hair thickness). Gold nanoparticles extracted by plasma equipment have a high purity of 99.000%. If the purity is less than 98%, the particles may cause damage to the human body when used for other than industrial purposes.
It is reported that the gold ionized water has the following effects:
(1) Mind relaxation effect;
(2) Detoxification function;
(3) Treatment of epilepsy, palpitation, and infant convulsion;
(4) Treatment of tumors;
(5) Efficacious in arthritis and neuralgia;
(6) Removal of noxious substances from the body; and
(7) Efficacious in skin diseases due to skin purification function.
The gold nanoparticles having the above-described effects can infiltrate the skin s dermis layer, and thus its effect can be maximized to several dozen to several hundred times.
Moreover, it is reported that although gold nanoparticles having a diameter of 10.6 nm cannot remove carbon monoxide, gold nanoparticles having a diameter of 2.4 nm can oxidize and remove carbon monoxide.
Furthermore, it is reported that the gold nanoparticles supported by oxidized iron can decompose and oxidize ozone and carbon monoxide at room temperature, and thus the gold nanoparticles can be used as an environmental catalyst for purifying indoor air.
However, there is no apparatus or method for producing nano-gold/silver ionized water having the above-described effects.
Moreover, although there are several techniques for using the silver ionized water, they cannot control the temperature, amount, and concentration of silver ionized water in accordance with the purity to provide stabilized ionized water. Further, the conventional techniques do not use gold ionized water, and there is no technique for stably producing nano-gold/silver ionized water by controlling the temperature, amount, and concentration of ionized water in accordance with the purity while keeping the flow velocity.